Tokyo Police department
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: After the fiecasso wedding time passes by and faith give akane and ranma thre second chances, but will they be in time before someone is murdered .R/R please
1. 1

****

T.P.D. 

Fanfiction by Supergirl, This is a Ranma fanfic so enjoy. And no I do not own Ranma ½ I'm still working on that.

***Years have passed since the wedding fiasco. Ranma and Akane were married by name, but after high school went on there own ways. Akane traveled around and was a singer then got a chance to be in a movie. So then her life began and Nabiki as her manager. Ranma went to night classes while teaching at the dojo and got a law degree he currently is head detective for Tokyo Police department.

Akane nor Ranma have not seen each other since the separated both believed the other didn't want the marriage, but both still holding a place for each other in there hearts and this is where my tale begins my friends. It is not a sad one, nor a tale to cry over, but to learn from and that is why I start in time where it really could work for them at.

*****************************

"I still can't believe that happened Kasumi!" said Akane now much older with long hair and no bangs. She was driving in her Mitsubishi down a curvy road somewhere in Japan. "I hope the police can help, and thank you for driving me to the police station Akane." said Kasumi. "I'm just glad your okay." said Akane. "Besides I'm the one who opened the checking account and my names are on the checks as well." she said turning off the road on to another street.

"I'm just glad your back Akane." said Kasumi smiling. "Hey, I wasn't busy making movies that long was I?" she asked smirking at Kasumi. She shook her head. "No, but you didn't have to quit either Akane." This made Akane's features drop. "Father died and I agreed if that happened I'd quit and return to the dojo and run it, besides when I got home last week Ranma wasn't running it, but Genma and Master Roshie was." she said angrily. 

"Oh Akane we didn't get a chance to tell you, but Ranma ran off after you left for the road." she said quietly. Akane almost ran into a stop sign. "I thought I asked everyone never to speak about him, and if the tabloids found out I was married the whole time I was making movies…" Kasumi sighed. "Akane, I know it's been hard on you, leaving you job. Coming home to the dojo. Father dying now our checks stolen from my purse it's been a terrible time." she said bowing her head.

"Kasumi, at least you have Tofu right? At least your married to someone who cares for you, Hell I have no clue where that baka is, not that I cared in the last 5 or 6 years." 'Only if you knew Akane…' "There is the police station Akane." said Kasumi pointing to the building. Akane nodded and headed for the parking garage near by.

***************

Walking towards the station some one walking by yelled. "Hey it's Tendo!!!!!" Akane blinked and looked at Kasumi. "Akane, I think you should run." said Kasumi pointing at the mob of people now running towards her. "Don't worry I'll be inside Akane." shouted Kasumi as Akane ran from a mob of people.

******

Detective Ando was looking out of his window on the 32nd floor to the ground below where a dust of smoke (people running) after a girl with incredibly long black hair. "I wonder what is going on down there." he said to his partner who was tossing darts at the dart board posted on the door. Ranma looked over. "What is it Godzilla?" he asked laughing. "No I think some celebrity." he said yawning. Ranma blinked a few times. 

A knock was herd on the door and Ranma went to answer it and was given a note from the secretary. "I got a case, I'll be back in a few Ando." said Ranma leaving towards the floor below to meet someone. "Yeah I think I'll stop that mash pit bellow Saltome."

********

"Oh Ranma." said Kasumi standing up bowing. "I didn't know you were a police officer." she said shaking his hand. He smirked and sat down across from her at a desk. "Uh, yeah Actually I am a detective." She smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm her though because some one has stolen my checks and my bank sent me here." Raman's eyes widen. "The bank sent you here because of some stolen checks?" She nodded. "They also left me some, well not me but someone some death notes." she said looking around. 

"Who tofu?" he asked. "No, I had a joint account with Akane." she said. Raman's pencil in his hands snapped hearing that name. "Oh I'm sorry Ranma it's just that." He shook his head. "It's okay Kasumi, It's not that she ever well." he was cut off by some cluttering sounds then door slamming and Ando panting with a girl in his arms. "Oh dear." was all was herd from Kasumi. The rest was people pounding on the doors out from the floor level wanting in the station. 

"What's going on?" asked a captain to Ando. HE said something softly no one could hear and the captain took the girl's hand and lead her away before anyone could take a glance at her." What was that all about Ando?" asked Ranma. "She… is some movie star… and she… was chased by fans so I saved her." he said falling over. Kasumi got up and looked over at Ranma then the door where the girl with the long hair went to. "Be right back Ranma." she said softly walking to the room where the captain went into.

"Which movie star was it?" asked Ranma playing with his coffee cup on his desk. A.T." he said looking at the door then back to Ranma. "A.T?" who that?' he asked. Ando grumbled a bit. "If you went to the movies you'd know Saltome."

A moment passed by and the captain opened his office door. "China! Come here!" he yelled signaling for Ranma. **his nickname.**

"What do you mean by death threats Kasumi what is going on?" asked the girl. Ranma stopped in mid-walk that voice sounded so familiar. Kasumi turned her attention towards Ranma and covered her mouth. "What's wrong Kasumi." said Akane noticing her sister change of face.

She turned to notice the tall man standing behind her. Her face paled and eyes widen she almost fell back. He still had his braid in back, still had his Chinese shirts on, but he had a small soul patch on his chin. "Akane?" he said softly. She couldn't speak her arms and muscles went limb. "Ra-"

Then she collapsed.


	2. 2

Tokyo Police Department

Part 2

By Supergirl, I don't own it so stop asking BAKA!!!!!!

********

Last time where we left off cause this author is lazy…

****

"Ra-"

Then she collapsed.

Lets just say dear Ranma was more then shocked. Akane was more beautiful then before. His thought how ever were interrupted by his Captain. "Saltome, I know your some type of expert martial artist, but what on Kami's green earth did you do to her?" Ranma turned to his captain and said, "Nothing you see sir she's my, Akane is well my…" he didn't know if he could say it or not.

"Akane is married to Ranma Captain." said Kasumi Ranma's face turned red. "Saltome, married???" He then looked over to Ranma who was looking at Akane sadly. "I haven't seen her since well her carrier began." he stated looking back over towards his captain.

"Ranma you have to help us then, Someone is trying to kill Akane and I…" she paused and looked at the captain and he nodded for her to continue on. "Father didn't die a normal death, but was murdered and Then my purse and car that Akane bought me, I think they only did it because it was under her name and, well Ranma help us." she pleaded.

"It be a perfect cover Saltome." said the captain looking out his window below. "You are on this case either way for the family or the agency it's your duty and what a better way to get you out of the office for once then for you to go home and play your self and find out who is up to this, besides Saltome she is your wife and if some one is after her you can protect her." he said giving an order and not a suggestion. 

"But captain my work is here in the city not in Nerium." The captain laughed a bit. "Your work is where I tell you, you'll leave for Nerium immediately no one will know what is going on, and what you said about not seeing anyone from where your from for almost 6 years then good. Besides you will be in touch with the Nerium division." Ranma gulped and looked at Akane in the chair asleep.

Akane woke up in the car and noticed Kasumi was driving behind a car. Akane straightened up in her seat. "What happened?" she asked. "Ranma is coming home." is all Kasumi said. She blinked a few times. "But why?" she asked turning red. Kasumi knew she couldn't tell Akane about the mysterious death of there father or why exactly why Ranma was coming home or he was a cop. 

"I talked to him after father death and he was training or something." she said lying. She hated to lie, but she had no choice here. "Oh, but is it because I'm now richer then his other fiancées?" Kasumi laughed a bit. "No Akane, he didn't know that you were famous until someone told him, you know Ranma was never a TV or movie person." she laughed again and Akane joined in. "Are we fallowing someone?" she asked noticing the car in front of them. 

"Yes, Ranma is getting some of his things before we head to the dojo." she said flipping her blinker on to park the car behind Ranma's. Ranma got out of the car and went to Akane's. "I'm just gonna grab a few things do you girls want to come up or stay out here it will be a while." he said smiling.

"I'd love to see your place Ranma, Akane do you want to go up with us?" she asked Akane looked suspiciously at Ranma then her sister. "I guess so." she replied.

********************

"Wow Ranma you have such a big place here." said Kasumi admiring his studio apartment. "yeah, I have it this size because when I am off of work I teach martial arts and self defense to the elderly." he said exiting the living room which it's wall were completely covered in weaponry. Akane couldn't help but imagine what is she ran off with him and was staying there with him in Tokyo would he still have this place.

Ranma came back with two bags one with cloths for him self the other with a few guns and his badge and some shaving foam and shampoo. "Ranma," started Akane. "What is your job, besides being a self defense teacher?" she asked him. He began to frantic. He was not good at hiding lies from her as he remembered. "I'm well a instructor of umm…" He had to think fast. "Students." he said finally. She blinked. "But if your just a teacher how would you be able to pay this place it is very nice." she stated.

"I teach high society people the arts and it pays well." she nodded. He smiled. "Well I'll lock up and were out of here." He said. "Oh dear," said kasumi looking out side it was raining. "It's raining outside Ranma." she said to her brother in law. "Okay and?" he asked. Akane rolled her eyes. "Baka, you'll turn into a girl stupid."

Ranma laughed. "And you think so?" he asked mischievously. Akane blinked he had more rasp now. "I uh, well your cursed aren't you?" He laughed and shut the door behind them. "Nope." he said walking down the steps. "But how?" asked Akane still up the stairs. "My business." he yelled below.

**************

At the dojo….

"Welcome home Ranma." said panda Genma. Ranma waved at him and trotted off. "Where are you going?" asked Akane behind him. "To our room." he said sticking out his tongue. She blinked at his child-ness still there. "What do you mean by our room?" she asked. "Were married Akane or have you forgot?" he asked. Her eyes widen a bit. "Yeah, but we can get divorced so you can be free Ranma we all know how you feel about that." He glared at her. "Nope I'm not gonna divorce you so stop that and help me un pack my belongings."

She fumed at him ordering her around like this. "What do I look like to you a Geisha?" He nodded and pointed to a movie poster on the wall with her on it as a geisha. "Hurry wife and do my bidding." normal in the old days she would mallet him or yell at him or run off. Instead she smiled and walked with him.

"We'll see what you are up to Ranma wont we." she thought evilly as she fallowed him into her room. Ranma awed at the room and how it was different from the last time he stayed at the dojo not so long ago before Soun's death when he came to visit his mother. "I remolded it since I'm staying here now. It was in my father will." she said opening up her drawer and taking some things out of it for him. 

"Thank you Akane." he said smiling. "Ranma can I ask you something?" she asked touching his hand before he placed a garment in the drawer. "Yeah?" he asked looking up at her. "How did… I mean what er… who did you get cured?" she asked slowly. He laughed a bit. "I went to china on a assignment to umm (not talk about his job) train and came across the springs and got the water of drowned Ranma, it appears after the last person is in it that is what form it is fro the next, since I was last in spring of drown girl it became spring of drowned Ranma and I just jumped back in and was cured." he said smiling. 

"Oh I thought shampoo did some blackmailing or something and you bargained to get cured we all know how you loved to be cured back then." she said pointing at him accusingly. Ranma growled a bit and grabbed her hand surprising her and pushed her against the desk. "I want to tell you this one time Akane!" he yell scaring her, one being loud. Another pushing her against the drawer so close to her person. 

"I haven't seen shampoo since our wedding when I told her that I never wanted to see her again and that I…" he paused realizing he reviled his secret he held since that night to her and covered his mouth and let go of Akane's hands. His were trembling. Akane looked over at the man she feared most to see again and realized something and her eyes tear up. "And you what Ranma, just say it you're an adult now not some teenager boy/girl!" she yelled. 

"Forget it and why should I? I haven't see you god knows how many men you've been with miss Hollywood. It's not like it matters now-" he said and then was quickly slapped by Akane who was crying. "How dare you! Me of all people, look at you Mr. I have 8 fiancées!" She began to tremble not from fight anymore but an old emotion, anger. 

"Well excuse me but have you looked at your self lately Akane? Besides how do I know what you've done since the wedding." he yelled back at her. "Same to you Ranma, I couldn't trust you then with your hussies how can I trust you now, that is why I say we should get a de-" This time Ranma cut her off with a kiss plastering her against the dresser. She fought against him then gave in and her fist pounding against him ended up riding up his back. 

A flash of light broke there kiss and saw Nabiki's daughter Kiniki. "I gut due aunt Akane." she said in a stuttering childish voice coming form the 4 year old. Akane looked shocked at her niece and smiled. "Hi Kiniki." she said straightening up her cloths then walked out of the room leaving Ranma with his niece. "Uh Hi kid." 

Latter that night after a small dinner with Genma, his wife, Ranma ,Akane, Nabiki her husband Kuno and there daughter they were off to bed. Akane walked in surprised to see Ranma laying on her bed. "And what do you think you are doing there?" she asked. He smiled. "You owe me a honeymoon, wife."

R/R if you want something to happen in the next chapter ^_^ make o' happosei happy.


	3. 3

Tokyo Police department

Part2

By Supergirl

If any baka thinks I own Ranma or is making money off of him seriously is on my bad side. First off all do I look like Nabiki?

****************

Last time…

That night after a small dinner with Genma, his wife, Ranma ,Akane, Nabiki her husband Kuno and there daughter they were off to bed. Akane walked in surprised to see Ranma laying on her bed. "And what do you think you are doing there?" she asked. He smiled. "You owe me a honeymoon, wife."

Akane looked at him for a moment then began to laugh. "Oh so what do you think Ranma, You'd waltz back into my life and get laid then return to your life." He glared at her. "It was a joke!" he said tossing a pillow at her. "Then why are you in my bed you have a futon. Baka!" she said tossing the pillow back. "No I do not have a futon Akane!" he said tossing the pillow back towards her. "Besides are you afraid of me Akane, after all we been married for what umm 6 or 7 sometime like that." he said in deep thought.

"You don't get it do you!" she said smacking him with the pillow. "We are only married by law, you never loved me Ranma so quit acting like this and get out of my bed now!!!" she yelled. He shot up in bed and grabbed the pillow she had in her hands from her. "You just think you really suffered don't you Akane huh? You were the one to run off on me how do you think I felt!" he yelled grabbing her wrist pulling her towards her. "Let go of me!" she yelled at him.

"No Akane I am not letting go of you were settling this jealousy game now and I won't let you sleep until it is settled!" Akane looked utterly shocked at this coming from Ranma. "Are you psychotic Ranma?" she asked seriously. He growled and through her body next to hers and held her in a death grip. "I am not letting you go until this is settled and trust me I can hold in this position for hours on end." She gulped, this was her worst nightmare. 

"What do you want form me Ranma because if it is money I'll let you have what you want just leave me be." she sobbed. "You just don't get it Akane do you. And here I thought you were so smart." he pulled her up so he could see her face to face. His eyes were soft. "I don't care about money I have enough more than a normal person. After you ran off to be a singer I was in a depressed state. I lost lots of weight. I stopped training and just sat around and read books. Then one afternoon you called and latter kasumi said that you got a small roll in a movie and you were finally happy." He looked down. 

"I never knew your career would been like it was. So I left to try and get a job." he said looking at her. "What about the other." she paused and could see some water in his eyes but not enough to make him cry. "I haven't seen any of them. None of them knew where I moved to. I never told even my father or mother all they knew is I came once in awhile." she looked at his eyes and could see he was lying and he wasn't.

"But you never cared for me like then and." she didn't know what else to say. "Are you done trying to get off of topic Akane. Don't you get it, when we were younger no one could tare us apart. I couldn't admit it then but out of all the fiancées you were the one I…" He took a deep breath. "This is stupid I am a grown man and still can't tell you how I felt all these years and how it was for me after you left. Kami I loved you then Akane I still do." he yelled. She was a bit surprised. 

"You do?" she asked shocked, she thought maybe he just liked her more than the others. "Then why didn't you try to find me?" she asked. "I tried, but I realized then you left for a reason and let you be I thought you return to me when you wanted to, odiously I was wrong about that."

"Ranma. I'm sorry." she said. "I honestly thought you hated me. I was always mad at you or jealous for what happened with the other girls I never realized you might of cared for me like you say." He smiled and bent his face down and kissed her again. He let go of her arms and moved his around her pulling her closer to him not giving her any space. All the time spent apart was driving him mad. All the old emotions resurface the ones he hide so well from himself and the world. 

He pressed her form against the bed as his hands ran down her sides kissing her and her kissing him back. "Ranma tell me you really do care." she whispered. "Akane, I , I love you and I missed you so much." he said kissing her again.

Little did they knew something or someone was watching then from a tree by Akane's window. "So you return girl with Ranma I can take care of that as well. Not even Ranma can save you now." the voice said laughing. 

Back in the room Ranma was having a hard time trying to get Akane's shirt off cause she continued to cling on to him. As he tried to pry her arms off and continue to kiss her a rock flew through the room and landed causing both too look over. Ranma noticed the rock was wrapped up. "A happy bomb!?!" Akane gripped Ranma as the fuse began to go to the barrel of the bomb. "Ranma!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! _^;

*****************

The next day…

"Stupid Happosie." muttered Akane at breakfast. "I don't think it was him Akane. The bomb was so wrapped nicely." She glared at him. "My room was blown up Ranma so don't start with me." she said turning away from him.

"What are you two going to do this afternoon?" asked Nodako placing some plates down on the table. "I don't know." said Akane softly excepting a plate. "You two could go on a date you know get to know each other again." she said winking. "I don't know I think I might go visit my lawyer this afternoon if you ask me." said Akane. Ranma glared at her and after all they talked about the night before and there little moments together. She still didn't want him he'd see to that.

Ranma glared at her then got an idea. Before Akane could place some rice in her mouth he grabbed her from her seat and ran out of the door while she screamed at him. This left Nodako and her husband in awe. "What is my so manly like son who is so man like doing?" she asked Genma panda shrugged and continued to eat. 

*********

"Let go of me this is kidnapping Ranma." she screamed as he took off with her in his arms. "Quiet you and be a good geisha." he told her which resulted to more pounding. He stopped racing near a new park hoping Akane wouldn't recognize the area. "Now were all alone." he said placing her down with a dumb look on her face. Akane looked at her husband and growled. "Okay stupid what are we doing here for?" He laughed a bit he hadn't thought of the second part.

"I just wanted to get away from the dojo so many bad memories." he said she nodded and still continued to glare evilly at him. "And what do you plan to do to me here Ranma?" she asked. He shrugged and sat down next to where he tossed her on the ground. "I think it be just nice to sit down and do absolutely nothing with you this morning." he said smiling at her. She couldn't help, but smile. "So Akane how was the movie business?" he asked her. She shrugged at him. "I really don't know what you have done all this time."

"I just worked for the studio for 5 years until my contract was up then instead of resigning I gave up and stayed in the studio area for a while and gave some acting lessons out then father died and my world cracked." She said sighing. Ranma could see tears welding up in her eyes and he hugged her. Her arms wrapped around her and he just held her. He hadn't gone to Soun's funeral. 

She pulled back form him and whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning about the divorce it was kind of out of habit being in front of your mother and father. I guess remembering them always plotting to get us together years ago." He smiled and hugged her again. "Kiss me Ranma." she said sternly. "Kiss me like you mean it too." he looked down at her and did so. He gently then after the kiss ended wiped her tears away. "I love you Ranma." she said softly against his chest.

"Akane, do you want a honeymoon for real?" he asked. She looked up at him all the emotions they held for each other anger over the years apart tugged at her. "Hai husband." she said hugging him. "Let's get out of the park before the school kids are out of class ." she said winking at him.

**********

R/R: hey who should the person trying to kill Akane be? And should there be a lemon next time I need to know you guys ASAP Do you like it ,also I know if I misspelled some names oooooooopsy my bad??? Anyways thanks for reading next time, another plot against Akane's life and some time alone with Ranma. Hee ,hee ,hee ,hee…


	4. 4

Tokyo police department 

Part 4

By Supergirl

A/N: I thought I established this to the people reading this, I got the spellings of the characters' names at another site and I am sticking with them since there set to my dictionary on my PC sorry if that exasperates you . But as requested from one of the reviews one reviewer got there wish hee hee, but which one?

PS I own Ranma ½, HAHA SIKE!!

*******************

"Let's get out of the park before the school kids are out of class ." she said winking at him. He fell back into the pavement in shock. "Wha- what did you say?" She smiled. "I'll cut you a deal Ranma." she said twirling a stain of hair between her fingers. "If you can convince me that you truly did love me all those years and wasn't the pervert I thought you were I'll let you have your honeymoon." His eyes widen. 

'What am I getting myself into?' he thought. 'I am only suppose to be on assignment here and protect her and here I am…' then it dawned on Ranma for the first time in his life, sad, but true. 'I'm gonna get laid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He smiled at her and pulled her up to her feet. "How much time do I have?" he asked eagerly. "I uh, I don't know today?" she said smiling a bit. "Is that enough time?" he nodded.

"Okay I need a plan, what do I need to get you to know all about how I did feel and do." He looked over at Akane who had a unknown look upon it. "I know a date!" she smacked herself. "Okay, where are we going?" she asked. "I- uh, I don't know, umm let me think." she sat back down in a meditation like way pondering upon the subject at hand. Then it dawned on him.

********************

Akane looked dumbly at Ranma for a moment. "Why on gods green earth are we here?" she asked looking at the restaurant. "I know a guy who runs this place." he said smiling. "Oh great a free meal, so romantic there hubby." She muttered. A moment passed by and a familiar dress man walked in to the restaurant's entrance. "Oh Ranma it is good to see you old friend." spoke the man. Akane blinked a few times and noticed the man. "Mo-Moose is that you?" she asked. 

Moose nodded. "Hello Mrs. Satome. (there happy) She nodded and did a curtsy bow. "It's so good to see you again moose." she said taking his hand shaking it. "As for you Akane Satome." he said smiling. "Come the best seats for my favorite people." he said showing them through the restaurant. He sat them in a booth. "Oh Akane can I get a photo of you for our celebrity wall?" he asked her she nodded. "Okay I'll be back with a camera." He said leaving the two.

"So did moose ever go back to china?" asked Akane drink some water placed at the table. "No, he got a green card while cologne and shampoo were removed." she nodded. "Did you cry?" she asked. Ranma spit out his water. "Did I what?" he asked trying to swallow an ice cube at the same instant. "Did you cry when she left?" Akane asked. He cleared his throat.

"No actually, I didn't cry I was the one who called the authorities about them and poisoning people." She blinked at surprise at this. "Oh, so you… But she was your fiancée." spoke Akane who then noticed moose with a camera. "Pose for me Akane." he said. "Okay hold on!" she said pulling Ranma close to her and just as he flashed the lens Akane's lips were on Ranma's checks and her hands holding his. 

"Great I'll be back with your food in a moment." he said walking off to the kitchen. Meanwhile inside the kitchen…

"Stupid idiot, now to get Akane for what she did to me." said the mischievous voice putting some spice into the food. Then moose walked in. "Hey, who are you… hey I thought I told you leave my restaurant alone. Hey put that down…"

********** 

In the dinning area a crash could be herd from the kitchen and a man's scream. "what's going on in there?" said Ranma. Akane shrugged. "Maybe moose walked into something you know how clumsy he is." Ranma sat up. "No he had Lasik surgery to correct that I'll be back Akane!" he said running off to the kitchen.

When Ranma got there he saw moose falling to the ground as a shadow like figure dropped moose laughing. "Who are you?" demanded Ranma in fighting stance. "You'll find out join me in the streets I hate for the cops to interrupted us in a public building." it said smirking with a toothy grin." Who ever you are leave Akane alone!" yelled Ranma. "I do as I please!" he said fading out. 

Ranma ran out to the street where it was begin to rain, lucky he was cured from his curse. The figure laughed manically. "Let's fight boy for real this time!"

***********

"Mooooose!!!!!!!!! Oh my Kami what happened?" asked Akane. She lifted his head on to her lap. "They *cough* attacked me and there fighting ram- Ranma out side." he said weakly. "Ranma! Oh no that jerk of course he is fighting!" moose with a bit a strength before he passed out whispered. "Help him Akane."

************

With a crash Ranma fell over covered in bruises the figure appeared to be draped in all black head to toe with a mask on there face so the gender was hard to tell. The put there sword back in its container. The sirens were herd though the streets and the figure leapt up in mid air as Akane and some other people eating at the place to the place where Ranma was on the ground. "RANMA!!!!!!!!!"

Akane made it to his side and began to cry into his chest. "Ranma don't die I'm too young to be a widow!!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she sobbed. Ranma's thoughts ran though his head. 'I now know that guys fighting moves now I showed him a third of my full potential, then there is Akane crying over me there only cuts, then again I could play this off… hee hee.' His hands wrapped around her. 

"Akane I want to go home." he gasped out. "What about an ambulance. "No, please I want to go home." he gasped out. "Can you stand?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He closed his eyes. "Yeah help me up Akane." and she did so the people watching was amazed then remembered the torn up guy inside as well…

********

"Ranma stay still while I wrap this for you okay?" asked Akane. He nodded on the bed in the guest room which used to be Kasumi's. "Will you stay with me tonight Akane?" he asked. "I guess so are you still in pain?" He nodded. "Where?" he sighed and put his hand on his chest. She un buttoned his shirt to look at the skin and saw only a few scratches. "Here?" she said poking him softly with her index finger. He shock his head no. 

"My heart does." he said softly. Akane sighed heavily. "I guess I owe you an apology Ranma. He opened his eyes a bit more. "Go on." She sat on the edge of the bed. "It's well just that I, when we were. It's hard to describe, but every time I turned around you were almost being kissed by a fiancée or something and I guess I never thought there is two side to everything and things are not what they seem. I guess what I am trying to say is… you should have the dojo you earned it." she said trying to fight back the tear already there. 

"Oh Akane." he whispered moving the hairs behind her ear. "I don't want it unless I get you with it." She looked up hearing that and smiled and through her arms around him carefully because of his suppose state and kissed him. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms securely around her as well. He deepened it so placing his thumb on her chin moving her mouth open slightly and kissing the bottom of her lips and playing with her hair on her head at the same moment.

She gasped and pulled away and stared into the man she loves eyes. "Ranma, I am you geisha." she said resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed her shoulder. "can I ask you something Akane and don't take it the wrong way right." she nodded. "Well I was thinking since well, you know we missed six Christmas' together and you hadn't giving me a gift and you giving up acting in all." she growled a bit. "What do you want Ranma cause if it's expensive I have you know a lot of my money from the movies is going into rebuilding the dojo and the house."

He grumbled. "No that not what I meant, I was thinking since where adult and married and you know in love why not uh… reproduce." the room was very silent for a moment. "Reproduce?" she repeated. He nodded expecting a blow to the head or something. "You want a baby?" she asked. "I know it's a lot, but I…" she looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. "You want to be a dad?" he nodded still expecting a blow to the head.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Long as you don't disappear with him or her for ten years." She said capturing his lips pinning him to the bed. This reviled a side to Akane which was never known. Ranma tried to catch his breath as his wife assaulted his body with her hands unclothing him. He gasped in shock when he realized that he was unclothed and in front of Akane. "Akane, you're a little aggressive there you know." he said trying to sit up. 

Soon as he was sitting up he was pulled down to the bed where they began there accomplishment of the night. Akane showing Ranma who was the bread winner as Ranma was worked hard, literally take that anyway you want. Ranma gasped when he was surrounded by Akane's walls. Grunting he tried to grab her hips, but his hand was smacked away. "I'm the geisha husband." she said. This continued on for hours until finally Ranma landed on the carpet with Akane, well let me re-phrase that. Still connected to his wife.

Gasping he moved some hair from her sweaty face. "I'm so ***pant*** tired Ranma." she said gasping for breath. "Me too." he said kissing her. "I'm gonna pass out." she said rolling over removing him form her receiving a grunt from him and a screech from herself. Sighing Ranma picked up his wife and moved her to the bed and laid her down and then next to her and held her. " Oyasumi nasai kanai." 

A/N: who should the person after Akane be? Ryoga? Kuno, maybe Kodachi or shampoo? Maybe the spatula freak U-chan? You guys tell me, sorry but it's not Happosie.

Review you guys so I know who should be the bad guy.

XOXOXXOX Supergirl


End file.
